totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy masz talent by pokazać trzy talenty?
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 9 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Ostatnio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki....nasi zawodnicy wrócili z dwudniowego świątecznego urlopu prosto w łapy piratów , a dokładniej rzecz ujmując moich aktorów , którzy wiernie odegrali swoją rolę. Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie znależć skarby , którymi były iście przepiękne kubki McLeana ze mną na kubku. (pokazuje kubek) cudo :) . Ostatecznie mimo że Bridgette najpóźniej znalazła mapę to wygrała ,a Scarlett której poszło dość szybko była najgorsza . Piątka jest od początku , a punkty się gromadzą . Bridgette ma 32 punkty i raczej nie wydaje mi się by ktoś prędko ją dogonił . Brody ma 24 punkty , za nim Antek i Scarlett mają po 22 , a Lightning na samym końcu ma 20 , ale i tak udało mu się sporo odrobić . Każdy ma szansę na finał , a wy macie teraz szansę zobaczyć kolejny odcinek Punktów Totalnej Porażki! (Intro) Domek dziewczyn: (Bridgette i Scarlett właśnie wstały) Scarlett: Jak się spało? Bridgette: Dobrze , zwłaszcza jak pomyślę że idzie mi tu sto razy lepiej od ciebie mimo że ja nie muszę nikogo wykorzystywać Scarlett: Cicho bądź! Może i idzie ci dobrze , ale nie martw się , bo jeszcze ci pokażę (Wyszła , a Bridgette postanowiła przeszukać jej rzeczy) Bridgette(p.z.): Wiem że to trochę nieetyczne ,ale po ludzku szkoda mi Lightninga ,bo gdyby nie Scarlett to kto wie czy nie byłby teraz na moim miejscu Scarlett(p.z.): Myślicie że nie wiem że Bridgette szuka tego? (Wyjmuje notatnik) Jaka szkoda że ja jestem sprytniejsza i trzymam go ciągle przy sobie na takie właśnie okazje Pokój chłopaków: (Brody i Antek gadali , a Lightning w tym czasie robił pompki) Lightning: I dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć....i setka! Shi-bam! Antek: Co się tak męczysz przed wyzwaniem Lightning: Lightning daje sobie ostry wycisk , by wysłać was do domu shi-mięczaki Brody: Nikt nie mówił że następne zadanie będzie siłowe Lightning: Shi-błagam . Wyzwania w Totalnej Porażce zawsze w jakimś stopniu wymagają siły . A Lightning pokaże że ma jej pod dostatkiem , kiedy wejdzie do finału że Scarlett i ją pokona Antek: Nie ma bata żebyście razem ze Scarlett weszli do finału . Ty chyba nie widziałeś ile punktów ma Bridgette Lightning: I co z tego? Lightning będzie udawał że chce wejść ze Scarlett do finału i ją wyroluje! Shi-bam! Brody: Tyle że to ona robi tak z tobą ziomek Lightning: Shi-spadaj Lightning(p.z.): Te debile nic nie wiedzą o shi-strategii! Lightning zdobędzie milionik . Ma już go w shi-kieszeni! Brody(p.z.): W sumie każdy tu kombinuje . Chociaż Lightning'owi to akurat słabo wychodzi Chris(p.m.): Zapraszam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na miejsce zbiórki! Pronto! Miejsce zbiórki: (Uczestnicy stali przed wielkim amfiteatrem . Nagle na scenie pojawił się Chris) Chris: A oto i pięć młodych talentów , które stanie do walki w tym oto konkursie talentów Totalnej Porażki! Scarlett: Że niby my? Chris: Nom :P . Pora abyście stanęli do konkursu talentów , a osoba która go wygra ma oczywiście 5 punktów , a najgorsza niestety jeden. W przypadku remisu będzie dogrywka Lightning: Shi-to ma być wyzwanie? Jakiś babski konkurs talentów? Chris: Nie wiem czemu babski twoim zdaniem , ale tak . Każde z was przygotuje trzy występy , które zostaną ocenione przez trójkę jurorów Uczestnicy: trzy? Chris: A czemu by nie . Będziecie mieli godzinkę na przygotowanie . W jury oczywiście jestem ja, Chef i dziewczynka której ojciec dał nam dużo kasy żeby wystąpiła Scarlett: Czyli jakaś typowa gwiazdeczka typu Taylor? Chris: Czyli Quenny!!! Brody: Dziwaczne imię Quenny: Co? Brody: Eeeeeee...nic Quenny: Ruda i debil mają u mnie już po -1 na starcie Brody i Scarlett: EJ! Chris: Hahaha! No to nieźle . No dobra , no to macie godzinę na szykowanie . START! (Uczestnicy poszli) Quenny: Myślisz że tak wywiniesz się z umowy z moim tatą? (Chris podrapał się po głowie) Przygotowania: (Każdy myślał co by tu pokazać przed jury) Bridgette: Teraz napewno nic nie zjem przed pokazaniem chodzenia na rękach Brody: Ta . Ty chociaż coś masz , Scarlett i Lightning też kombinują , a ty masz coś ziomek? Antek: Coś tam się znajdzie . Może wykorzystam moje jojo Brody: Ja mogę spróbować jazdy na desce (Z boku podsłuchiwali Scarlett i Lightning) Scarlett: Czyli tak kombinują . Muszą być w tym nieźli Lightning: Lightning pokaże taki talent że pospadają z shi-krzeseł Scarlett: A jakbyś się upewnił że napewno im się nie uda? Lightning: Ale pewnie im się uda . Scarlett: A gdyby z jojo Antka i deską Brody'ego coś się stało Lightning: To było by shi-przykre (Scarlett strzeliła facepalma) Scarlett: Dobra . Tobie i tak prędzej uwierzą (Scarlett dała Lightning'owi wielką pakę chipsów XXL) Scarlett: Idź i podziel się z nimi w geście pojednania czy coś Lightning: Po co? Scarlett: Żeby Bridgette dała niezły pokaz Lightning: Pomagamy jej? Scarlett: Ech....żeby zwymiotowała na konkursie talentów Lightning: Aha . Shi-dobra . A ty? Scarlett: A ja zajrzę do waszego pokoju do rzeczy Brody'ego i Antka Scarlett(p.z.): W sumie nie za dobrze mi tu idzie , więc Skoro nie da się uczciwie to trzeba trochę pooszukiwać :) (Scarlett poszła , a Lightning podszedł do Bridgette,Brody'ego i Antka) Lightning: Jak wam idzie? Brody: A co cię to tak nagle interesuje ziomek? Lightning: Zachowywałem się jak shi-debil . Scarlett jest głupia Brody: Super ziomek :D Antek: Co to za chipsy? Lightning: Pomyślałem że się z wami podzielę Bridgette: Przed konkursem? To raczej nie jest dobry pomysł Lightning: Tak się złożyło że chce się pogodzić shi-przed . Bridgette: No raczej mi się nie wydaje . Scarlett nie ma już co wymyślić? Lightning: Shi-spadówa . Lightning sam zje (Poszedł) Brody: Szkoda :/ Antek: Nom . Te chipsy pysznie się zapowiadały :/ Bridgette: Ale to była pułapka żebyśmy słabiej wypadli Brody: O kurde :O . No dobra , no to idę chyba po deskę Antek: A ja po jojo Domek chłopaków: (Scarlett weszła i zaczęła gmerać po rzeczach chłopaków i znalazła deskorolkę Brody'ego i jojo Antka) Scarlett: Bingo :D (Z oddali było słychać rozmawiających Brody'ego i Antka) Scarlett: Ten debil miał ich na dłużej zająć (Scarlett szybko zaplątała jojo Antka i deskorolkę Antka i schowała się pod łóżko , a chłopaki weszli) Brody: To będzie super trik . O nie :O (Zobaczył swoją deskorolkę poplątaną w jojo Antka) Antek: Jak to się stało . Od przyjazdu tu nawet nie ruszałem tego jojo Brody: A ja deski :O . Ziomek , tylko nie to . To miał być mój popisowy numer :( Antek: No i mój . Może da się to odplątać (Antek i Brody próbowali odplątać deskorolkę z jojo , a Scarlett wrobiła wkurzoną minę że robią to w domu i nagle zaczął chodzić po niej karaluch) Tuż przed występami: (Za kulisami stali Bridgette i Lightning i zastanawiali się czemu nie ma reszty) Lightning: Shi-co jest? Bridgette: Widać Scarlett kombinuje coś z ukrycia . Ale zastanawia mnie czemu nie ma chłopaków Lightning: Shi-wymiękli kiedy dowiedzieli się że muszą mierzyć się z Lightningiem ! (Pocałował swoje bicepsy) Bridgette: Daj już spokój (Przyszli smutni Brody i Antek) Bridgette: Co się stało? Brody: Ktoś zsabotował nasze sprzęty . Nici z występu i trzeba wymyślić coś nowego Antek: Kto byłby do tego zdolny? Bridgette: Chyba się domyślam (Nagle przyszła Scarlett) Scarlett: Jak tam przygotowania do występów? Bridgette: Serio tak nisko upadłaś? Scarlett: Spadaj! Quenny(z daleka): Dobra włazić , bo mi się nie chce tu nie wiadomo ile siedzieć! Występy(pierwsza tura): Chris: No to pora zaczynać . Kolejność zupełnie przypadkowa . No to zaczyna Scarlett (Scarlett weszła na scenę) Chris: Co nam zaprezentujesz? Scarlett: Wyrecytuje inwokację z Pana Tadeusza Chris: No dobra , no to jedziesz Scarlett: Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! Ty jesteś jak zdrowie, Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie, Kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie Widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie Panno święta, co Jasnej bronisz Częstochowy I w Ostrej świecisz Bramie! Ty, co gród zamkowy Nowogródzki ochraniasz z jego wiernym ludem! Jak mnie dziecko do zdrowia powróciłaś cudem, (Gdy od płaczącej matki pod Twoją opiekę Ofiarowany, martwą podniosłem powiekę I zaraz mogłem pieszo do Twych świątyń progu Iść za wrócone życie podziękować Bogu), Tak nas powrócisz cudem na Ojczyzny łono. Tymczasem przenoś moją duszę utęsknioną Do tych pagórków leśnych, do tych łąk zielonych, Szeroko nad błękitnym Niemnem rozciągnionych; Do tych pól malowanych zbożem rozmaitem, Wyzłacanych pszenicą, posrebrzanych żytem; Gdzie bursztynowy świerzop, gryka jak śnieg biała, Gdzie panieńskim rumieńcem dzięcielina pała, A wszystko przepasane jakby wstęgą, miedzą Zieloną, na niej z rzadka ciche grusze siedzą. Chris: Nieźle . Bez żadnego potknięcia, daje takie mocne 9 Chef: W sumie to takie trochę banalne i nudne. Ja dam 6 Quenny: 2 punkty . Nuda Scarlett: Na serio? Quenny: A chcesz mniej? Scarlett: Nie >:( Chris: Łącznie Narazie masz 17 punktów . Nie jest źle , ale mogło być lepiej . No to teraz Antek! (Antek wszedł na scenę) Antek: Ok . Miało być jojo , ale ktoś rozwalił więc będę beatboxować Chris: Ok (Antek zaczął beatbox , który był taki mocno średni) Chris: Nie było najgorzej , ale za to mogę dać 4 Chef: Ja dam co najwyżej 2 , bo to było słabe Quenny: Przynajmniej się nie nudziłam. 5 Scarlett(p.z.): Denerwuje mnie ta mała flądra . Mam nadzieję że jest tu jednorazowo Chris: Twój łączny wynik to 11 punktów . Niestety , ale słabo i mam nadzieję że to nie był twój najmocniejszy występ Antek: Ja też :/ Chris: No to teraz Lightning! (Lightning wyszedł na scenę) Lightning: Lightning utrzyma się na drążku 4 minuty Chris: WOW! Dawaj! (Lightning wisiał , ale wytrzymał 1 minutę) Chris: Trochę się przeceniłeś , ale i tak nieźle. Masz ode mnie 6 Chef: Całkiem nieźle ci poszło, ale każdy, a nawet ty sam liczyłeś na więcej. Ja daję 5 Quenny: Bosko! 10!!! Chris: Na serio? Quenny: Nie pasuje? Chris: Nie no spoko . Masz 21 punktów i wychodzisz na prowadzenie Lightning! Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning(p.z.): Lightninga nie powstrzymają nawet chipsy ! Shi-bam! (Beknął) . Ale chyba muszę do łazienki Chris: No to teraz czas na Brody'ego! (Wszedł Brody) Brody: Ok , no to nie ma deski więc będę beatboxować Chris: Ty też? Brody: No co? Chris: Dobra dawaj (Brody zaczął beatboxować i było na tym samym poziomie co u Antka) Scarlett(p.z.): HAHAHA! Ojoj Bridgette(p.z.): Muszę im jakoś pomóc , bo przez tę idiotkę słabo im idzie Chris: No nwm . 4? Chef: Taka samą żenada co u Antka. 2 Quenny: Jak tak samo to 5 Chris: To daje 11 punktów i remis z Antkiem na ostatnim miejscu Brody: :/ Chris: No to zostaje nam Bridgette (Bridgette weszła na scenę na rękach) Bridgette: Ustoje tak 20 min Chris: Oby nie skończyło się jak na wyspie . Jedziesz! (Bridgette tym razem się udało) Chris: Za samo nie zażyganie sceny dam ci 8 Chef: To było epickie! 10! Quenny: To było nudne . 2 Chris: Mniejsza . Masz 20 punktów i na ten moment drugie miejsce Bridgette: Spoko :) Chris: Ok . Na ten moment przezentuje się to tak : * Lightning - 21 punktów * Bridgette - 20 punktów * Scarlett - 17 punktów * Brody i Antek - po 11 punktów . No to druga tura Występy(druga tura): Chris: No to od nowa . Teraz Scarlett (Scarlett weszła na scenę) Chris: To co teraz dla nas masz? Scarlett: Ułożenie szybko kostkę Rubika Chris: No dobra Za kulisami: (Podczas występu Scarlett Bridgette próbowała odplątać jojo i deskorolkę) Bridgette: Kurcze. Mocno to zasupłała . Może to rozplącze do ostatniej tury . Macie coś na teraz? Antek: No nwm . Mogę spróbować moon walku Brody: Ja nic nie mam :/. Słabizna Bridgette: Naprawdę? Brody: Co ja tam umiem Bridgette: Czekaj . Geoff mi mówił że umiesz wybekać alfabet Brody: Ale nie mam wielkiej butli Pepsi Bridgette: Ja mam . Pójdę po nią Brody: Dzięki :D Występy(druga tura): Chris: Masz ode mnie takie 4 , bo ci z tym długo zeszło Scarlett Chef: Ode mnie też masz 4 Quenny: A ode mnie 1 Scarlett: Co?! Quenny: Gówno! Chris: No to masz 9 punktów , co w sumie daje ci 26 punktów Scarlett: Świetnie Scarlett(p.z.): Jak ja się tej małej do skóry dobiorę! Chris: No to teraz Antek . Popraw się jakoś stary (Antek wchodzi na scenę) Antek: No to teraz zaprezentuje moonwalk Chris: Spoko . Dawaj (Antek zaprezentował moonwalk) Chris: W sumie lepiej niż ostatnio . Dam ci 6 Chef: Spoko . Ja daję 7 Quenny: To tyle? Masz 3 Chris: To daje 16 punktów, co w sumie daje ci na ten moment 27 punktów Scarlett: Co?! Chris: No to teraz Lightning (Lightning wszedł na scenę) Lightning: Lightning zrobi 100 pompeczek w minutę Chris: Ok (Lightning przez zjedzenie wielkiej paki chipsów był trochę osłabiony i zrobił 100 pompek w 2 minuty) Chris: Coś się za bardzo dziś przeceniasz. Masz ode mnie 3 punkty Chef: Ode mnie masz 2, bo ja bym zrobił szybciej Quenny: Ale z ciebie ciacho :D. 10! Chris: No to nieźle . Łącznie to daje 15 punktów co w sumie za dwa występy daje 36 punktów Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: No to teraz Brody! Brody: No to jedziemy (Wszedł , wypił całą butelkę Pepsi i wybekał alfabet , Chris i Chef wstali klaskając) Chris i Chef: 10! Quenny: Jaja se robicie?! 0! Chris: Ok , za to masz 20 punktów , czyli w sumie jest to 31 punktów Sporo odrobiłeś Brody: Ekstra :D Chris: No i Bridgette (Bridgette weszła na scenę) Bridgette(p.z.): Nie miałam pomysłu na drugi występ , to czemu by nie to? Długo nad tym siedziałam i wiem jak to rozplątać Bridgette: Zaprezentuje szybkie rozwiązywanie węzłów Chris: Aha (Bridgette szybko rozwiązała deskorolkę Brody'ego i jojo Antka) Scarlett: Co? NIE!!! Chris: To było dziwne . 2 Chef: W sumie to było trudne. 6 Quenny: Nuda. 2 Bridgette(p.z.): Na finał będę miała coś mocnego Chris: To daje ci 10 punktów , czyli w sumie masz 30 punktów Chris: Czyli teraz prezentuje się to tak: * Lightning - 36 punktów * Brody - 31 punktów * Bridgette - 30 punktów * Antek - 27 punktów * Scarlett - 26 punktów . No to czas na ostatnią decydującą rundę! Występy(trzecia tura): Chris: No to wchodź Scarlett (Scarlett wchodzi na scenę wkurzona, że plan jej nie wyszedł) Scarlett: Rozwiąże w szybki sposób skomplikowane zadanie matematyczne Chris: No to dawaj (Scarlett szybko rozwiązała zadanie) Chris: W sumie ja bym tego tak szybko nie rozwiązał . Masz ode mnie 7 Chef: Nieźle. Ja dam nawet 8 Quenny: Matma? Serio? 0! Scarlett: O żesz ty! Chris: To daje ci 15 punktów i w sumie masz 41 punktów Scarlett: Tia . No nieźle Chris: No to czas na Antka! (Antek wchodzi) Antek: Zaprezentuje parę sztuczek z jojo (Zaprezentował i były one na naprawdę wysokim poziomie) Chris: WOW! 10! Chef: Ode mnie takie mocne 8 Quenny: No nie wiem . Masz 5 Chris: Twój wynik to 23 punkty . W sumie masz 50 punktów Antek: Ju-hu! Antek(p.z.): Trochę się trenowało . Kurcze Bridgette jest ekstra :D Chris: To czas na Lightninga (Lightning wszedł) Lightning: Lightning zrobi 100 brzuszków w minutę Chris: Tia . Dajesz (Lightning zrobił 100 brzuszków , ale półtorej minuty i na koniec przez przypadek zwymiotował na Quenny) Quenny: AAAAA!!!!!!!! 0!!!!!!!! Chef: Hahaha! Masz 5 Chris: Ode mnie... (Quenny wrednie na niego spojrzała) Chris:...2 za starania . Co daje ci 7 punktów i w sumie 43 punkty Quenny: Muszę się umyć! (Po chwili) Chris: No to wracamy po przerwie . Quenny już umyta! Czas na Brody'ego! Brody: Ok . Ja zaprezentuje jazdę na desce (Jechał i fajnie to wyglądało) Chris: No to masz 9 Chef: Ode mnie też 9 Quenny: Ode mnie 10 żebyś wyprzedził tego debila co na mnie narzygał Lightning: Shi-ej!! Chris: Ok . Masz 28 punktów , czyli w sumie masz 59 punktów Brody: WOW! Super! Chris: Brody na prowadzeniu . Żeby go wyprzedzić Bridgette musi zdobyć 3×10 . No to wchodź (Bridgette weszła na scenę) Bridgette: Ja coś na koniec zaśpiewam Chris: W sumie jako jedyna . Dawaj Bridgette: When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days are gone Livin' alone I think of all the friends I've known But when I dial the telephone Nobody's home All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure And love so distant and obscure Remains the cure All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days… (Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać) Chris i Chef: 10! Quenny: Ja ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... też daje 10 Chris: Czyli Bridgette z wynikiem 60 punktów wygrywa! Bridgette: Serio? WOW! Ale numer Chris: Nom . No to wyniki są takie: * Bridgette - 60 punktów , czyli 5 punktów za wygraną * Brody - 59 punktów , czyli 4 punkty za drugie miejsce * Antek - 50 punktów , czyli 3 punkty za trzecie miejsce * Lightning - 43 punkty , czyli 2 punkty za czwarte miejsce * Scarlett - 41 punktów , czyli 1 punkt na zachętę Scarlett: No k***a! Dobrze że Quenny już nie będzie! Quenny: Mylisz się Scarlett: Co?! Quenny: Chris nie mówił wam co stało się podczas urlopu? To nieważne . Od teraz to ja prowadzę to show! Wszyscy: Co?! Chef: No co ty Chris? Chris: Tia :/. Na życzenie jej ojca Scarlett: Jakim prawem?! Quenny: Moim prawem . Idźcie bo chce mi się spać , a ty Chris skoro nawet nie masz stażystów, to ty nim zostaniesz z Chefem! Chris: Nie!!! :( Quenny: Tak :) . Wynocha Chef: Ty mała! Quenny: Jedno słowo , a mój tatuś zdejmie to j****e show! Chris: Chefie, proszę Chef: Ech :( Quenny: A teraz wynocha! (Wszyscy poszli zasmuceni) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Quenny: Ekstra! Teraz to ja tu rządzę. Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek, bo teraz ja tu rządzę . A jak zobaczę jakiś hejt, to znajdą was osiłki mojego tatusia. To narka (Z oddali słychać płacz Chrisa) Quenny: Co za frajer :P Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki